There You'll Be
by Dea Liberty
Summary: The war has been won, but at a price: Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding World, was among the dead. The world is in mourning, but none more so than Draco Malfoy; sometimes it is harder to be the one left behind. A HD songfic. Warning: character death.


**There You'll Be**

****

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and indicia are trademarks and copyright to Warner Brothers and JK Rowling. 'There You'll Be' is sung by Faith Hill and borrowed from the 'Pearl Harbour' soundtrack.

****

**Warnings:** Firstly this is a SLASH fic, meaning a male/male pairing. If you don't like it - don't read it; homophobes please leave the vicinity. Secondly, this fic contains CHARACTER DEATH. This is not a happy fic. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **The author accepts no responsibility should this fic offend anyone's ideals.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

****

**Spoilers: **All published works…I think…

****

**A/N:** Here you are folks, a H/D song fic. My muses attacked me whilst I was in the shower and wouldn't stop till this had been written. Please r/r.

**There You'll Be:**

_When I think back on these times,_

_And the dreams we left behind,_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get_

_To have you in my life._

A lone figure stood silently next to a marble monument, head bowed, platinum hair falling like a curtain in front of his eyes, unmoving. His grey eyes stayed fixed on the words carved at the base of the structure, seeming not to see the thousands of flowers that decorated the surrounding area, or the beauty of the carvings intricately adorning the white surface. The words were carved in bold letters on a sheet of dark marble, in an elegant scrawl. The young man's eyes were pained as he read and reread the words:

**Harry James Potter**

**31st July 1980****– 30th October 1999******

**Loving friend, dedicated student, selfless saviour**

**A boy forced to bear the burden greater than that of any man, and found himself more than equal to it – he gave us more than we had a right to expect: his life so that we could have a second chance to live.**

**"We will never forget"**

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face;_

_You were right there for me._

The monument was also a grave. Harry's grave. HIS Harry's grave. The carvings: last goodbyes from all those who knew him. His own were carved above the dark plaque, in his elegant script – the final goodbye, the sealing of the spell so that no other could deface what the Wizarding World had so lovingly created in remembrance of their hero.

**"Without you there would only have been darkness, my love, my saviour, my everything."**

The young man fell to his knees with a strangled sob.

"I will never forget, Harry, never," he whispered as he reached out with trembling fingers to trace the words. Memories mercilessly assaulting consciousness as he tried to push them back. Finally he gave up and let them wash over him.

_In my dreams I'll always see you_

_Soar above the sky._

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you,_

_For all my life._

"Harry Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor beat Slytherin 230-180," Colin Creevey's voice rang out loud and clear over the microphone as Harry pulled out of a spectacular dive, followed by the deafening roar of the crowd.

He stood watching outside Harry's ring of supporters as he completed his victory lap and dismounted, half-heartedly accepting the congratulations of his fans. The sharp green eyes scanning for one face as he nervously chewed on his bottom lip. An easy grin broke out on his face as the green gaze locked onto storm grey, and wormed his way away from the crowd the with sole intention of reaching the object of his affections.

"No hard feelings, right, Draco?" he asked as he slipped his arms around his boyfriend, who mock glared at him.

"What do you think, Potter?" He snapped but his eyes instantly softened when he felt Harry flinch. "I'm only teasing Harry, Of course, no hard feelings," he whispered before capturing the stunned Gryffindor's lips in a searing kiss. "Congratulations, love," he added with an affectionate smile.

"Draco, you know how much I love you, right?" Harry asked looking suddenly serious.

"Yeah," he replied, uncertainly, not sure what had brought about the sudden change in demeanour.

"You'd be wrong." A statement said with such conviction that there was no doubt as to the truth behind it. Panic filled his eyes and tears threatened to fall as he turned abruptly, trying to pull free of the grip of the man who didn't want him – a grip that had inexplicably tightened.

"Draco, look at me." Harry's voice broke through his terror-filled haze, and fingers gently lifted his face so that their eyes met. Concerned green eyes searched his, and then softened. "I love you more than that, silly."

Relief flooded his system as he relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace and he melted as hands caressed him tenderly. "That wasn't funny, Harry. I thought you were going to break up with me."

"I know. I'm sorry," Harry replied sincerely.

"Very touching but I'm sure the school has seen enough of this soap opera if you please," sneered a voice; the voice of Severus Snape. They had forgotten about the rest of the school.

"Of course, Professor. Our sincere apologies to you and the rest of the school," Harry's voice boldly answered him. "We will continue this _soap_ opera in the privacy of the Quidditch showers. Thank you for the suggestion." 

Amidst the hysterical laughter of the rest of the school, Harry tugged at his hand and led him off to the changing rooms, away from the fuming Professor Snape.

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be, _

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be._

Draco smiled softly at the bitter-sweet memory, tears now streaming freely down his pale cheeks, unchecked.

"It was such a surprise for the school, wasn't it? Harry Potter, Hogwarts Golden Boy and the Boy-Who-Lived, was dating Draco Malfoy, son of a renowned Death Eater." He laughed, almost bitterly. "But we _knew_. We had each other and we were invincible. We could be anything we wanted to be…oh Harry!" His voiced hitched. "I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. It hurts so so much."

_Will you show me how it feels,_

_To feel the sky within your reach,_

_And I always will remember_

_All the strength you gave to me._

"Come on, Draco. Don't let your father force you into this. You're stronger than that. I know you're stronger than that."

"But without my father, Harry, who am I? Without my family, even if they don't love me, I have no-one."

"You have me, Draco. You'll always have me."

_Your love made me make it through,_

_Oh I owe so much to you,_

_You were right there for me._

"It's okay, Draco. Hush. It'll be okay," Harry soothed rubbing his back gently as he clung to him like a lifeline. "It doesn't matter to me what they think; it doesn't matter what anyone thinks – I love you," he vowed fiercely, "and no one can change that; not Ron or Hermione, not your father – not even Voldemort himself."

"Promise?" He whispered against Harry's chest, sounding even to his own ears like a small child.

"Promise. As long as we have each other we'll be okay."

_In my dreams I'll always see you_

_Soar above the sky._

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you_

_For all my life._

"Oh Harry. I felt like I could do anything when you were here, willing me to succeed, believing me when everyone else stopped and had faith in me even when I had lost faith in myself. I believed that everything would be okay as long as I stayed in your arms. Without you, I feel so empty…"

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be._

They had been sitting by the Weeping Willow, the tree that had become their special place, by the lake at Hogwarts when a sudden thought struck him: what if he lost Harry? It was the calm before the storm and everyone knew it; Voldemort and his army grew every closer to the sanctuary that was Hogwarts. 

"I don't want to lose you, Harry. I'm afraid," he voiced his fears.

Instantly, Harry pulled him closer to his warmth. "You won't, Draco," he replied. "As long as you remember everything we had, you'll never lose me. I'll always be right here." Harry placed their entwined hands over his heart and they stayed still, relishing in the love they shared and committing the moment into their memories so deep that they could never forget.

"Without you, Harry, there would only be darkness." His voice was no louder than an exhaled breath but Harry heard them all the same.

"I love you, Draco. I always will. Never forget that."

_'Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength,_

_And I want to thank you now_

_For all the ways_

_You were right there for me,_

_You were right there for me._

"Harry, love, please talk to me," he cried desperately, cradling the young man in his arms.

"Draco?" The voice was weak, but it was definitely Harry. Eyelids fluttered open to reveal green orbs shining with unshed tears. 

"Yes," he managed to croak.

"I…I…love…you."

"I love you, too." His breathing hitched.

"I'm…sorry."

"Don't be, love. There's nothing to be sorry about." He tried to sound soothing, he really did, but in the end, he just couldn't. He wasn't as strong as Harry; no one was. "Don't leave me, Harry, please…" Even to his own ears it sounded like a plea; and it was.

Harry just smiled at him and lifted a hand, slowly, to gently wipe the tears from his eyes; tears that were falling in a constant stream from what all once thought were emotionless grey eyes. "Remember…never…forget…Be brave…my dragon…I'll wait…for you…"

Harry Potter closed his eyes for the last time and greeted death with open arms, looking serene and content now that his task had finally been complete. Draco Malfoy let out an anguished sob that came straight from the soul, breaking even the coldest of hearts with his unfathomable grief. The whole world mourned with him.

_In my dreams I'll always see you_

_Soar above the sky._

Dumbledore led the service, tears overflowing from blue eyes that had lost their sparkle, mourning, with the rest of the Wizarding World, for the young man who lost his life before he had a chance to really live; the young boy forced to grow up before his time and whose only wish was to be normal – the young man who gave his life without a second thought. The words he spoke that day became the inscription on the monument that served as a reminder of the sacrifices of all those who lost their lives in the Second War, but most of all, it was for Harry Potter.

**Harry James Potter**

**31st July 1980****– 30th October 1999******

**Loving friend, dedicated student, selfless saviour**

**A boy forced to bear the burden greater than that of any man, and found himself more than equal to it – he gave us more than we had a right to expect: his life so that we could have a second chance to live.**

**"We will never forget"**

The tears that the Wizarding World shed that day could have filled the world's oceans ten times over. It was a day that would go down in history.

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you_

_For all my life._

Draco stood still and silent by the grave, tears falling unnoticed from his eyes. Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and the thinning crowd kept their distance, allowing the blond boy to say his last goodbyes.

_I'll keep a part of you with me._

He remembered the green eyes and the messy hair that frustrated him to no end. He remembered the quiet laughter and soft smile that were reserved just for him. He remembered the safety he felt in those arms and the love that Harry's warm body radiated. But most of all, he remembered Harry's last words and promise.

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_.

"I remember. I will never forget. I know you're waiting for me now and watching me, my love. We'll meet again – and when we do, I'll never let you go."

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be._

He gently laid down a single red rose onto the black marble and tenderly kissed the stone before slowly standing up. "I'll never forget," he whispered. Caressing the monument again, he turned around and walked away.

_There you'll be._

**_Finite_**

**__**

**A/N: **Well, what did you think? That's my first fic ever so, see that little button there? *Points frantically at the review button* Click it, and leave me a note, advice, anything, really…but just to warn you, flames will be used to toast marshmallows, so don't be too horrid, che? Anyway, PLEASE review!

~*Dea Liberty*~


End file.
